Austin
by TrueBloodfan9392
Summary: Kagome feels she is in over her head and heads home to think. One year later….she calls back.


Disclaimer: *sigh* If only I could own Inuyasha….but I don't. So shut up!

Okay this one-shot is based on Blake Shelton's song Austin. It is such an amazing song!

Summary

Kagome feels she is in over her head and heads home to think. One year later….she calls back.

On with the One-shot

"Inuyasha! I-." She shook her head at him. "I—I just can't do this." She turned around and grabbed her purse and ran out the door.  
"Kagome!"

"KAGOME!

She ignored his cries of her name and just kept running. She made it to her car and drove off. She didn't even glance back and see how upset he was.

"Why….?" He whispered as he watched the car speed away. Inuyasha turned around and went back into the house and straight up to his room.

He turned on the radio and hear a song that made him stop and think about what had just happened….

_**~~She left without leavin' a number  
Said she needed to clear her mind  
He figured she'd gone back to Austin  
'Cause she talked about it all the time~~**_

He knew she had gone home to her mother who lived hours away in Kyoto. He sighed and began to try to move on but knew he would never be able to.

One Year Later

"Mama! I'm going out shopping."

"Okay dear, be careful."

Kagome stepped out of her mothers house and into her car. She drove off toward the local mall. When she got there and parked she looked at the car next to her and almost passed out. It look exactly like HIS truck. Shaking her head she closed the car door and drove off. She just needed to clear her mind. Pulling over on the side of the road she thought about what she had done and decided to call him back.

_**~~It was almost a year before she called him up  
Three rings and an answering machine is what she got**_

If you're callin' 'bout the car I sold it  
If this is Tuesday night I'm bowling  
If you've got somethin' to sell, you're wastin' your time, I'm not buyin'  
If it's anybody else, wait for the tone,  
You know what to do  
And P.S. if this is Austin, I still love you~~

Kagome gasped and hung up the phone. She drove back to her mothers and ran all the way up to her room and sat down. She pulled a box out from under the bed and smiled as she looked through it. Tears began to roll down her cheeks and she put the box away.

_**~~The telephone fell to the counter  
She heard but she couldn't believe  
What kind of man would hang on that long  
What kind of love that must be~~**_

Three days later she decided to call him again and this time she was going to leave a message for him in hopes that he would call her back. She missed him so much and all she wanted was to talk to him again and see what went wrong.

_**~~She waited three days, and then she tried again  
She didn't know what she'd say,  
But she heard three rings and then**_

If it's Friday night I'm at the ballgame  
And first thing Saturday, if it don't rain  
I'm headed out to the lake  
And I'll be gone, all weekend long  
But I'll call you back when I get home  
On Sunday afternoon  
And P.S. If this is Austin, I still love you~~

She left her number and immediately hung up. Staring at the phone she wondered if he would call. Sighing she stood up and hung up the phone and got dressed for bed. She just realized how late it was. Climbing into bed she slowly slipped into a world of dreams….dreams of him.

"Hey, I'm home!" Inuyasha yelled as he walked into his apartment.

"Anyone here?" Shrugging he walked into the kitchen and found a note from his roommate and chuckled.

**Inu, **

**Have a date with Sango. Won't be home till late. Don't wait up. Lol.**

**Miroku**

Inuyasha threw away the note and walked over to the answering machine and typed in his password for his number. He listened to the messages as he got a beer. When one message sounded he dropped his beer on the floor. '_Kagome….?'_ He thought as he rushed over and listened to the message again. Writting down the number he called back since today was Sunday. He couldn't wait to talk to her again.

_**~~Well, this time she left her number  
But not another word  
Then she waited by the phone on Sunday evenin'  
And this is what he heard**_

If you're callin' 'bout my heart  
It's still yours  
I should've listened to it a little more  
Then it wouldn't have taken me so long to know where I belong  
And by the way, boy, this is no machine you're talkin' to  
Can't you tell, this is Austin, and I still love you~~

"Kagome?" he asked quietly.

"Yes Inu?" He smiled at his nickname she had for him

"I miss you so much."

"I'm sorry I left you. I was just-….overwhelmed. I'm so sorry."

"No, Its okay. I'm sorry too."

"Inu?"

"Yeah?"

"I-…I want to see you again." He smiled as he stood up and walked into the living room.

"Me too. I missed you so much. And…I still love you."

"…..I still love you too. Will you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Go outside your house. I sent you something and I think it just got there."

"Okay." Right as he said that the doorbell rang.

"Hold on" He yelled away from the phone. Taking the phone with him he opened the door and as soon as he looked up he dropped the phone.

"Kaggy?" he whispered.

She nodded and smiled.

He wrapped his arms around he and hugged her.

"I love you so much" he whispered into her hair.

"I love you too." She whispered.

They looked at eachother and for the first time in a year the kissed each other with their heart and soul. Pouring every ounce of love into the kiss.

'_She's back. Safe in my arms. I'll never let you go again Kaggy. Never'_ he swore as he held her.

_**THE END**_

That's all! It's finally finished! By the way….see that little button down there that says review…..you know you wanna push it….go ahead. Please???


End file.
